A New Start To A New Year
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Takes place after 'Not Alone After All.' Jane and Lisbon are trapped in a cabin in the woods on New Year's Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mentalist and have no rights to anything related to it. I also used the state park Devils Postpile; however I have never been there. Other than that the entire story is my own, so please read and enjoy.

No matter what he did, Jane couldn't get comfortable on his couch. He had been changing position for the last half hour. Sighing to himself, he got up and headed towards Lisbon's office.

"What is it, Jane?" Lisbon asked as Jane pushed the door open.

"I'm going to sleep in here," Jane answered as he dropped onto the couch.

"What is wrong with yours?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing, just can't get comfortable," Jane replied as he closed his eyes.

"I thought you were finally getting some sleep," Lisbon stated as she closed her laptop.

"Somewhat," Jane said indifferently. The truth was the only good night sleep he had managed to get was when he had stayed over at Lisbon's place for Christmas Eve.

"Jane, I know...," Lisbon began when her eyes caught Bertram coming towards her office.

"Crap, we got a case," Lisbon growled right before Bertram entered the office.

"Agent Lisbon, I have a personal favor to ask," Bertram stated as sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yes, sir."

"A daughter of a close friend of mine has disappeared in the woods of Devils Postpile. I want your team to investigate the matter," Bertram explained.

"Sir, no disrespect but wouldn't the Missing Unit team be a better option?" Lisbon inquired.

"Not for this case. I want the best team for the job. The parents are already out there, as well as the local law enforcement. You will take lead," Bertram informed Lisbon.

"I understand, sir. We will leave immediately," Lisbon responded. Bertram nodded and stood up.

"I want this solved as soon as possible, Agent," Bertram said as he headed towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Please keep him in line." He motioned to Jane before heading out the door.

"Well, so much for a quiet New Year," Lisbon told Jane when Bertram was out of earshot.

"Meh, just another day of the week," Jane commented from his spot.

"One I was hoping to spend time sleeping," Lisbon snapped as she headed out the door.

"We have a case of a missing person in Devils Postpile."

"Missing person?" Van Pelt asked, surprised.

"This a personal favor to the director. A daughter of a good friend of his is missing," Lisbon answered as she handed the file to Van Pelt. "Rigsby, I want you to drive. Let's try to solve this one as soon as possible."

"A nice trip to the forest is always nice," Jane commented as he walked up behind Lisbon.

"Oh, yeah," Lisbon replied sarcastically.

"I promise I won't wander off," Jane remarked as the team entered the elevator.

"I know you won't, because you are staying in the car this time." Lisbon smiled.

Devils Postpile in Reds Meadow Valley, California:

"Captain Ryan. I am Agent Lisbon and this is my team." Lisbon shook hands with the older gentleman.

"Agent. I have my officers checking the forest but haven't had any luck. The search dogs have already been through and haven't found anything yet," Ryan stated as he motioned the team to follow him.

"Who was the last person to have contact with her?" Van Pelt asked.

"Her boyfriend. A Sean Mayer who is sitting in the visitor station at the moment. We don't believe he had anything to do with the case of her gone missing," Ryan answered.

"Why is that?" Jane asked as he sped up to walk with the captain.

"He said they both had been drinking, and he collapsed in the tent around 10pm. He woke up this morning around 7am and Stacy Miller was nowhere to be seen," Ryan explained.

"Where are her parents at?" Lisbon asked as they approached the visitor station.

"They are in the visitor station with one of my officers. The mayor is quite upset about her daughter missing," Ryan stated as he walked into the station. "Agent, my team could have handled this entire situation but I was told by the mayor that she wanted the best people to find her daughter. I assume you are those people but I don't have to like this situation."

"We can take it from here, Captain," Lisbon answered, annoyed. Ryan gave them a quick nod before leaving them alone. "Cho, Rigsby, go check the campsite and see what you can find. Van Pelt, go talk to the boyfriend. Jane and I will talk to the family." Lisbon ordered before opening the door.

"Mayor Miller, I'm Agent Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane," Lisbon shook each of the parents' hands.

"Agent, you need to find my daughter," the father stated desperately.

"Sir, we will do everything in our power to find her. But we must ask some questions first," Lisbon answered as she sat down across from them.

"My daughter is out there in those woods and you are insisting on asking questions," the mayor spat.

"Ma'am, I understand but we must ask these questions," Lisbon responded softly.

"Sally, sit down and let them do their jobs," the husband pleaded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sally nodded her head and sat down.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Jane piped up as he took a seat next to Lisbon.

"Two nights ago at dinner. She had a fight with her mother and then took off to a friend's house," the husband explained.

"John!" Sally cried.

"We are not going to hide anything from them," John said sternly.

"What was the argument about?" Lisbon asked.

"I wanted her to do some work with me during the summer instead of spending it with friends. She is going to be a senior and I wanted her to have some more extracurricular activities before she applies to college. But she straight-out told me she wasn't going to go to college but rather travel around the world," Sally explained irritated.

"Why not let her travel?" Jane asked. Lisbon glared at him.

"Mr. Jane, do you have children?" Sally asked. Lisbon averted her eyes from Jane.

"No," Jane answered quietly.

"Then how can you begin to understand that a parent only wants what is best for their child and her going off to travel wasn't that. She needs to go to college, get a degree then a good job," Sally lectured.

"You don't want her to make the same mistake as you," Jane replied, angered. Sally opened her mouth to protest but Jane waved her off. " You think if you tell her what she should do then you can protect her from the world, well you have another thing coming then."

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed. Jane shrugged her off before getting up and heading out the door.

"I want that man removed from the case," Sally demanded.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I can't do that. You requested the best people for the job and he comes with the team," Lisbon stated before headed out the door to find Jane.

Lisbon found Jane outside near the cars, staring up at the sky. She walked over and stood next to him. She was always unsure of what to say to him when someone asked if he had children but she couldn't blame him for what he had said. Hell, she would have said the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked softy.

"I'm fine," Jane answered nonchalantly.

"I know you better than that, Jane. She got to you," Lisbon stated.

"Really, I'm fine," Jane answered but didn't meet her eyes.

"Fine. Cho said they found something interesting at the campsite," Lisbon whispered before heading into the woods. She knew Jane would be right behind her like he always was.

"What do you have, Cho?" Lisbon asked as they entered the campsite.

"We only have two sets of footprints," Cho replied. Lisbon motioned him to continue. "The boyfriend said he was asleep when she disappeared but these tracks suggest that a struggle took place."

"Maybe the boyfriend hurt her then tried to cover it up," Rigsby suggested.

"Let's not start making assumptions until Van Pelt is done talking with the boyfriend," Lisbon reprimanded. "Why don't you two head back, I'll stay with Jane and see if he can come up with anything else."

"Yes boss," Rigsby stated as he and Cho walked away.

"What is your take?" Lisbon asked Jane. "There are several beers inside the tent and the sleeping bag looks like it has been slept in but the tracks seem off."

"In what way?" Lisbon asked as studied Jane.

"The struggle seems to lead to the tent. And if you look closely it seems the bigger set of prints are the one being dragged," Jane stated as he pointed to the prints.

"Maybe she was trying to get the boyfriend into the tent, but why?" Lisbon asked.

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" Jane replied as he got up and headed away from the campsite.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked as she caught up with him.

"Just wanted a nice walk through the woods," Jane remarked with a smile.

"Liar, tell me the truth," Lisbon observed. Jane smiled at her but didn't answer. "You know, sometimes you can be incorrigible."

"There was no car at the visitor station, and they didn't walk from her house to here. So how did they get here?" Jane asked as he started down a trail.

"Maybe one of their friends dropped them off," Lisbon suggested.

"I don't think so," Jane said as he stopped and looked around. "The beer is not something sold in stores, so more than likely they got it from someone. So we are looking...," Jane began.

"For someone off the beaten path that would have given them the beer," Lisbon interrupted. Jane nodded and headed off the path.

"Aha," Jane said as a small cabin came into view.

"Looks like something out of a horror movie," Lisbon observed as they got closer.

"Meh, it is just another cabin in the woods," Jane stated as knocked on the door.

"Famous last words?" Lisbon smirked.

"I guess nobody is home," Jane said as he turned the door handle. The door opened with a slight creak.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a while," Lisbon commented as she looked inside. The place was empty except for a mattress and several layers of dust everywhere. The windows were boarded up from the outside.

"There must be other cabins around here," Jane said, disappointed.

"Why so disappointed? You are bound to be incorrect sometimes," Lisbon smiled.

"This was the most direct path to the campsite," Jane explained, a little annoyed.

"Jane, this isn't even close to a direct path," Lisbon shot back.

"Not counting the trail path, the one I took leads straight to the campsite," Jane explained. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," Lisbon stated as she headed towards the door.

"Hmm, sure," Jane said, a little distantly as he looked around.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked, as she knew that look.

"Not sure but something doesn't seem right," Jane said truthfully.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know," Lisbon stated as she grabbed his arm to move him towards the door.

"Do you hear that?" Jane asked as he stopped.

"Hear what?" Lisbon asked. Jane placed a finger on his lips to silence her and walked quietly to the door. There were several clicks and then a crashing sound against the door. Jane gave Lisbon a look as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Hmm, I think we might be in trouble," Jane stated as he turned the door handle but the door didn't open.

"Don't play games Jane," Lisbon stated as she walked over to the door and tried the handle herself.

"You don't, by any chance have cell reception?" Jane asked as he looked at her.

Next chapter is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

"Why is it that I always get trapped with you?" Lisbon demanded as she slammed the door with her fist.

"Luck?" Jane teased with a grin.

"I know somehow this is your fault," Lisbon accused.

"How is this my fault?" Jane asked.

"Because it is always your fault."

"I've been with you all morning so you know I haven't caused any trouble," Jane reminded.

"Hopefully the team will figure out we are missing," Lisbon stated as she started to pace.

"At least we aren't in the desert," Jane remarked.

"No. We are stuck in the middle of the forest in a cabin that isn't even on a path," Lisbon said sarcastically.

"Well look at the bright side," Jane commented.

"Which is?"

"We have food this time," Jane replied as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his jacket pocket. Lisbon couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"Officer, I'm looking for your Agent Lisbon," Sally hollered at Cho as he exited the visitor station.<p>

"Agent, Ma'am. And she is looking into other leads, how can I help you?" Cho asked.

"Do you have any new information?" Sally asked hopeful.

"Not at this moment," Cho stated unemotional before entering the station.

"The boyfriend claims he doesn't remember anything," Van Pelt said as soon as she noticed Cho.

"Do you think he's lying?" Cho inquired.

"I don't think he is lying about what happened but I think he knows who might have taken her," Van Pelt explained.

"Let me talk to him," Cho stated.

"Where is the boss?" Van Pelt asked.

"She and Jane are checking out the campsite for any clues," Cho stated before he went to talk to the boyfriend. "Mr. Mayer, who do you think took her?" Cho asked as he sat down.

"Aliens?" Sean answered sarcastically.

"Mr. Mayer, you are the last person to see her alive, which means you are our prime suspect," Cho explained. "So you can tell us what you know or you can spend the night in jail," Cho continued.

"I don't know him personally," Sean said after a few seconds.

"Okay, what do you know?" Cho asked as he opened his notebook.

"We were on our way to the campsite when this guy offered us some beers. We followed him to this piece of crap cabin and shared a few. Stacy and I took off when he passed out and that was it. The next thing I remember was waking up in the tent and Stacy was missing," Sean explained.

"Where was this shack located?" Cho asked.

"Not sure, sorry" Sean said regretfully.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Lisbon asked.<p>

"About?" Jane inquired.

"The case," Lisbon stated.

"I don't think the boyfriend did it."

"How can you be sure?" Lisbon asked skeptical.

"Too cliché," Jane responded.

"That's your reason," Lisbon grinned.

"I think the girl took off for Europe, actually," Jane informed.

"Rebelling against her mother," Lisbon acknowledged. "That or we have some sort of Friday 13th happening."

"No lake nearby," Jane countered.

"Texas chainsaw massacre?"

"We're not in Texas," Jane smirked.

"You got any suggestion on how to get out of here?" Lisbon asked softly as she leaned against one of the walls of the cabin.

"Not really," Jane breathed.

"Well at least we have each other to keep us company," Lisbon smiled as Jane came to stand next to her.

"And we have somewhere to sleep," Jane grinned.

"I'm not going near that mattress," Lisbon grimaced.

"Not even for survival purposes?" Jane inquired with a smile.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that," Lisbon answered.

"I doubt it will," he replied before continuing "So what were your plans for the evening?"

"I told you I was going to spend it sleeping," Lisbon replied.

"You know you don't have to lie to me about having something to do," Jane pointed out.

"I'm meeting with a friend," Lisbon sighed.

"Good, you shouldn't be alone," Jane stated.

"What about you?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, no worries I have big plans," Jane lied.

"What type of plans?" Lisbon asked curious.

"Meeting with Pete and Sam," Jane hastily answered.

"I didn't know they were in town," Lisbon was surprised with his answer.

"Only for a few days."

"Well it is nice to see you going out instead of spending it alone," Lisbon softly spoke.

Jane gave her a small nod before walking over the mattress and sitting down. Jane figured that Lisbon knew he was lying about his plans for the evening but the truth of the matter was that he didn't want to let her know that he was alone. They had spent Christmas Eve and morning together with Tommy and Annie. For the first time in a long time he had felt happy during a holiday. He was grateful to Lisbon for allowing him to join her but he wasn't about to intrude on her plans again.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Yea."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about different things."

"About?" Lisbon asked as she walked over to him.

"It isn't important," Jane shrugged.

"How can you sit on that?" Lisbon asked referring to the mattress.

"It's better than sitting on the cold floor," Jane retorted.

"Not by much."

"Come sit down," Jane suggested as he patted the spot next to him.

"No."

"Are you going to continue standing until the team finds us?" Jane questioned.

"Fine," Lisbon answered unhappy as she took the seat next to Jane.

"See, don't you feel better?" Jane smiled.

"I hate you sometimes," Lisbon retorted. Jane gave her a quick smile before he lay down.

"Wake me up when the team comes," Jane muttered as he closed his eyes.

"How can you even sleep at a time like this?" Lisbon asked as she watched him.

"What else are we going to do?" Jane remarked.

"I don't know, maybe think of ways out of here," Lisbon suggested sarcastically.

"Well, when you figure it out then wake me," Jane responded.

"You're a big help."

"I know I am," Jane smiled as he could just picture Lisbon rolling her eyes at him.

More Coming Soon.

A/N Feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Mentalist doesn't belong to me. I'm just using them to please the plot bunnies. Special thanks to my parents for reading these stories. And to everyone who has read them and left a review I thank you. And a big thanks to those on twitter who talk with me everyday, you guys are the best._

* * *

><p>"Okay let's say that someone did kidnap her and when they saw us here they decided to lock us in," Lisbon suggested.<p>

"It is a possibility," Jane muttered.

"Well then why trap us in here?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"Pure enjoyment."

"Do you plan on giving me actual help or just smart-ass answers," Lisbon retorted. "Well," she pushed on when he didn't answer.

"I'm thinking," Jane answered.

"Looks like you are trying to sleep."

"Why don't you lay back and enjoy the sound of the forest," Jane suggested.

"I don't want to," Lisbon hissed.

"It would relieve that headache you have."

"How do you know that?" Lisbon asked surprised.

"You become more temperamental at the start of one," Jane pointed out.

"Sheep dip."

Jane waved his hand to motion his point before opening his eyes and sitting up. He dropped his head a little so his eyes could meet hers.

"Want to tell me what is wrong?" Jane asked softly.

"Nothing," Lisbon replied as she looked away from him.

"You know you can't lie to me," Jane reminded her.

"I just don't like being trapped."

"That is part of it but there is something more," Jane stated. Lisbon got up off the mattress and headed away from him. "You don't want to be alone with me," he whispered.

"That isn't true, we spent Christmas together," Lisbon pointed out.

"We spent it with your brother and Annie. We haven't actually been alone in a situation like this since we were in the desert," Jane explained.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Lisbon asked defensively.

"You still don't trust me," Jane stated softly.

"Jane, that isn't the issue."

"It has always been an issue," Jane stated as he got up and walked over to her.

"What do you expect me to say? I think that some days we have moved beyond the point of you lying to me then the next thing I know we are right back where we were," Lisbon explained.

"I haven't lied to you since I told you that Red John was alive," Jane replied.

"How can I be sure?" Lisbon questioned.

"Because like the description on the watch I trust you so trust me," Jane answered he placed his hand around her wrist.

"Jane I wish it were that easy," Lisbon whispered. Jane nodded and removed his hand.

"Maybe we should talk?" Jane suggested as he sat back down.

"You are willing to talk," Lisbon smirked.

"Not like I can run off."

"True. So you are willing to tell me everything?" Lisbon asked. Jane sighed to himself. Lisbon shook her head knowing that it was useless to hope that he would tell her everything.

"What do you want to know?" Jane asked.

Lisbon walked over to him and sat down. Her mind was racing with all types of questions she could ask him. But what she wanted to know most was the one question that she sure wasn't completely ready to hear.

"Why did you do it?" Lisbon asked.

"Why did I have Red John go after him?" Jane countered. Lisbon gave him a curt nod. "That is a big question. I told you there was no other way to prove that he had killed and I knew deep down that if he provoked Red John then Red John would take matters into his own hand," he explained.

"But why not tell everyone you were wrong about Red John?" Lisbon asked.

"You know why."

"Because it would prove that you killed an innocent man," Lisbon answered.

"He wasn't innocent," Jane retaliated.

"You and I know that but what do you think the CBI is going to do when they find out?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm not sure," Jane responded.

"Jane, we need to tell them," Lisbon said softly.

"It will put them in danger."

"Not telling them will put them in even more danger. They are trained to deal with these situations."

"I know they are trained, but-" Jane stopped trying to figure out how to explain his feelings.

"You don't want to see anyone else hurt," Lisbon spoke for him.

"Yes," Jane replied.

"Jane it is too late for that. Van Pelt had to shoot her _fiancé_ because he was working for Red John. The three of them have risked their careers and lives for what you believe you are doing," Lisbon explained as her eyes met Jane's.

"And you got shot," Jane reminded her.

"Jane. I'm fine."

"That is exactly why I don't want to tell anybody else Red John is alive. I can't live knowing that someone else is in danger. I don't want people to risk their lives for my own revenge," Jane declared.

"This isn't just your revenge," Lisbon pointed out.

"Yes it is. He went after my family."

"No. It isn't. He went after people we cared about. He killed Bosco and his team because we weren't on the case. You might have started out by yourself but you are not that way anymore."

"I thought you didn't condone my thirst for revenge?" Jane questioned. Lisbon broke her eye contact with Jane and sighed to herself.

"I still don't," Lisbon replied. "Jane, I want to get Red John as much as you do. But I want to do it the right way."

"And when the time comes and it doesn't turn out that way," Jane began. "Then what will you do?"

"I don't know," Lisbon answered honestly. Jane nodded his head in acknowledgment of her answer.

"Which is why you don't trust me," Jane stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Not when it comes to Red John. But I do trust you more now than before."

There was no need for anymore talk between them. They had been down this road a few times before but at least this time they were moving forward together. Jane knew that Lisbon wanted to trust him when it came to Red John but he also knew how he acted when he got closer to him. He needed to make sure that she knew that he wouldn't let any harm come to her when it came to Red John. It was a promise he had made a long time ago and one he planned to keep for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Has anybody seen Jane or Lisbon?" Rigsby asked as he met up with Cho.

"No. Something isn't right," Cho stated as they entered the visitor center.

"Van Pelt said they weren't at the campsite and that no one has seen them for a while," Rigsby explained.

"What about their phones?"

"Straight to voice mail."

"Alright let's talk with the captain and see if we can't have his men start a search around the campsite," Cho ordered.

"You know we need to call Wainwright," Rigsby pointed out.

"I know," Cho stated as pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Wainwright."

"Sir, we have a problem," Cho stated firmly.

"What is the problem?"

"Jane and Lisbon seem to be missing. We have already tried their phones and there was no answer. We are going to have the locals start a search around the park," Cho explained.

"Wait on the search until I get there," Wainwright ordered.

"Sir?" Cho questioned.

"Agent, do I need to repeat myself?" Wainwright asked.

"No."

"Good, I'll be there soon," Wainwright replied right before hanging up.

"We need to hold off on the search," Cho stated to Rigsby and Van Pelt as they were talking to the captain.

"Why?" Van Pelt asked.

"Wainwright wants us to wait until he gets here."

"But what if they are in trouble?" Rigsby asked.

"If they are together they should be fine," Cho stated. The three of them exchanged knowing looks.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>I always love reviews so feel free to leave one.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mentalist.

A/N: This chapter goes out to all my twitter friends who always make me smile with their theories. You guys are always the best.

* * *

><p>"Here," Jane said as he broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Lisbon.<p>

"Thanks," she grabbed the piece. "Why do you even have a chocolate bar?"

"Grabbed it this morning, figured I might need it later," Jane smiled as he took a bite.

"Not bad," Lisbon stated as she finished her bite.

"The finest selection from the vending machine," Jane smiled and handed her another piece.

"Makes you wonder how often they switch out the candy?" Lisbon asked curiously as she looked at the piece.

"At least it is food," Jane replied. Lisbon nodded and placed the bit in her mouth.

"You know the stain on the door looks like Elvis," Jane pointed.

"What?" Lisbon asked as she looked where he was pointing. "Looks more like a bear."

"Really a bear?"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Jane replied.

"That wasn't what you were go to say, " Lisbon said as she looked at him closely. "So spill."

"Just another tidbit into the life of Teresa Lisbon," Jane responded. Lisbon huffed.

"Well, at least I don't see Elvis in every stain," Lisbon shot back.

"I only see Elvis here and above my couch," Jane pointed out with a smile. Lisbon shook her head.

The two of them sat together enjoying what was left of the chocolate bar and talking about everything from the team to past cases. The trust they had built over the years had allowed both of them to treasure the friendship that had bloomed. They shared a laugh when they started talking about their last case and how Rigsby had ended up in a freezing pool after chasing their suspect down. Lisbon wouldn't admit it to anyone else but these where times she enjoyed the most with Jane.

"It is getting colder," Lisbon commented as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Jane nodded and looked at his wrist. It was only going to get colder as daylight started to disappear.

"Well at least we have each other," Jane remarked.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon said shocked by what he had just said.

"For warmth, my dear," Jane pointed out.

"Oh," Lisbon whispered with slight disappointment in her voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Cho watched as several SUVs pulled into the visitor area. Wainwright caught up with him within a few seconds.

"Sir," Cho acknowledged.

"We are going to have a local law enforcement search for Lisbon and Jane," Wainwright informed.

"We can help," Van Pelt stated.

Wainwright studied her for just a second. "No, I want people familiar with the area searching for them."

"But sir," Rigsby was about to protest before Wainwright waved him off and walked away.

"He can't expect us to just wait around," Rigsby murmured after Wainwright was out of earshot.

"What should we do?" Van Pelt asked Cho.

"Let's find them, before anyone else," Cho stated firmly and headed back towards the campsite.

"Where could they have gone?" Rigsby asked as the three of them got to the campsite.

"Look for any clues," Cho ordered. Rigsby and Van Pelt nodded and started looking around the site for any clues that might lead to where Jane and Lisbon had gone.

"Anything?"

"No," Van Pelt answered Cho's question disappointed.

"Alright let's say Jane saw something, which way would he head?" Cho asked.

"Well, if he had taken the path then someone would have seen him," Van Pelt pointed out.

"Which means they headed off in another direction," Rigsby stated.

"Which way?" Cho asked as he looked around.

"There are only a few paths that are accessible from here. Three choices since the rest are surrounded by trees," Van Pelt replied.

"Alright lets go this way," Cho said as he took one of the path.

Rigsby looked up at the sky while he pulled his jacket tighter around him, the temperature was dropping slowly as the sun was setting. Van Pelt silently hoped that they would find Jane and Lisbon soon before it got too cold to search for them.

* * *

><p>"Jane?" Lisbon asked softly.<p>

"Hmm?" Jane asked as he lay on the mattress.

"Mashburn," Lisbon said simply.

"What about him?"

"I was spending tonight with him."

"Oh," Jane said a little put out.

"He had called a few days ago and said he was in town," Lisbon began to explain. "He wanted to know if I had plans tonight."

"Well, as soon as we are out of here you can join him," Jane stated.

"Yeah," Lisbon replied unenthusiastic.

"You seem thrilled about it," Jane said sarcastically.

"It is just..." Lisbon began to explain but Jane rose to his feet quickly. "What?"

"I heard something," Jane replied as he headed towards the door.

Lisbon rose to her feet as she muttered "Better not be a damn goat."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing."

There was a sound of a key being placed in the door and the handle turning, at which Jane backed behind Lisbon. Lisbon swore to herself for leaving her gun in the SUV as the door opened.

"Who are you?" a man asked shocked.

"I'm a CBI agent," Lisbon informed him.

"Why are you in here?"

"We got locked in a few hours ago," Jane stated.

"Oh, you must be the two people," the guy said with realization.

"What two people?" Lisbon asked.

"The rangers and cops have been searching for two missing people for the last few hours. They asked me to check out the cabins," the guy explained.

"Sir, what is your name?" Lisbon asked.

"Mark."

"Well, Mark if you don't mind can you please lead us back to the visitor center," Lisbon asked. James nodded and led them out of the cabin.

"Boss?" Cho's voiced drifted out from the trees. The three of them caught up with Jane and Lisbon in front of the cabin.

"We've been looking for you guys," Van Pelt explained. "What happened?"

"We will explain later, what new information do you have?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Rigsby informed.

"Let's head back to the visitor center and talk to the mother and father again," Lisbon ordered. The team nodded and led the way out.

"So you are going to admit that I'm right," Jane smirked.

"About?" Lisbon replied

"About the daughter running off," Jane answered with a huge smile.

"Stop smirking," Lisbon demanded. Jane nodded and followed behind her.

"Agent Lisbon," Wainwright greeted the team as they approached.

"Sir."

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, we just got locked in a cabin that isn't too far from the campsite," Lisbon explained.

"Any idea of who locked you in?" Wainwright asked.

"Not at the moment," Lisbon stated.

"She doesn't but I have an idea," Jane grinned. Lisbon glared at him as he walked away. Lisbon quickly walked away from Wainwright not wanting to try and explain what Jane was doing or thinking.

"What do you mean you know?" Lisbon hissed as she stopped him from opening the door.

"Well it's obvious."

"Care to explain?" Lisbon pressed. He smiled and walked into the room.

"I hate when he does that," Lisbon growled before following him.

"Mr. Miller, how is your relationship with your daughter?" Jane asked quickly.

"I have an excellent relationship with her," John replied,

"Which is why you let her run off," Jane declared.

"Excuse me?" Sally asked shocked. She looked quickly at her husband. "John?"

John sighed to himself and then looked at his wife. "She needed to get away, and I told her to go."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have done everything to make sure she couldn't leave the country. I wanted her to get out before you had a chance to stop her," John explained.

"Bastard," Sally yelled. The two of them started arguing.

"And another case solved," Jane said gleefully as he exited the visitor station.

"You knew all along," Lisbon stated.

"I was just trying to help," Jane said defensively.

"Help! Jane you could have saved all of us time by telling me right away," Lisbon said angrily. "Not to mention we would have never been trapped in that damn cabin.

"How was I supposed to know that we would be locked in?" Jane asked.

"Find another ride back to the office," Lisbon hissed as she got into the SUV and left Jane standing there.

"You pissed her off again, didn't you," Cho said as he walked up to Jane.

"No more than usual," Jane shrugged.

"Wainwright wants to know who locked you in the cabin," Cho stated as he headed towards the other SUV.

"Oh, that is easy. The Mark guy works on the cabin. He by accident locked us in after he finished checking up on it," Jane explained as he got in.

Midnight was in about an hour by the time the team had bid him goodnight, leaving him alone with Lisbon. He walked into her office and placed a cup of tea of her desk. Her glare let him know that he was not forgiven yet.

"It is a peace offering," Jane motioned to the tea.

"No thanks, I'm just about to leave." Lisbon stated as she shut down her computer.

"Ah, yes, your plans with Mashburn."

"If I'm not mistaken, didn't you have plans also?" Lisbon asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight Jane," Lisbon said as she walked out of the office.

"Night," Jane whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Stay tune for the final chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

A/N: I know I said this would be the final chapter but those evil little plot bunnies decided against it and gave me some ideas. So for now I can promise one more chapter is coming or more.

Please feel free to leave a review. And most of all thanks for reading, alerting, and adding to their favorites.

* * *

><p>Jane sipped his tea as he looked out into the city. The team was all celebrating with friends leaving him by himself. He knew they would have invited him to join them but the truth was that he didn't want to be around people. He had lied to Lisbon when he said he had plans for the evening because he didn't want her to worry about him, but it slightly hurt that she still had left. He looked at his watch which told him there was still thirty minutes left until midnight.<p>

"Maybe I should head home," Jane whispered to himself.

"I wouldn't, traffic is a pain." Jane couldn't help but smile when he heard Lisbon voice from behind him. He turned around to look at her.

"I thought you were with Mashburn," Jane stated as he walked over to her.

"Like I said traffic is a pain," Lisbon stated.

"Well, hopefully he won't be too disappointed."

"I think he will survive," Lisbon shrugged off and walked over to his makeshift bed and sat down.

"Why didn't you head home?" Jane asked.

"Didn't feel like going home just yet," Lisbon answered. "What about your plans?"

"Oh, I told them I was tired but I'll see them in a few days," Jane replied.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," Jane said defensively but his smile was giving him away.

"You forget that I know when you are lying," Lisbon pointed out.

"No my dear you still can't figure out when I'm lying unless I want you to figure it out," Jane countered.

"You think you are that good?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes."

"You might be that good Jane, but not around me," Lisbon smirked. Jane shrugged and joined her.

"I think that I still have a few tricks left you haven't seen," Jane mentioned.

"Oh, no doubt about that."

They welcome the silence that came between them. Whether it was her working late and him sleeping on her couch or the rides to and from the crime scenes they both had come to enjoy the comfort the silence brought.

"So what is your resolution?" Lisbon asked.

"Same as the year before."

"To catch Red John," Lisbon stated. Jane nodded and looked away from here. Lisbon placed her hand on his forearm. "I hope we do."

"What about you?" Jane asked.

"Keep in better contact with my brothers, and to catch Red John," Lisbon stated as she removed her hand but Jane stopped her. He placed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"It has been a interesting year hasn't it?" Jane remarked.

Lisbon sighed "Yeah. We have all been through a lot this year."

"Hopefully next year won't be as dramatic," Jane replied before he watched Lisbon laugh a little. "What is funny?"

"Nothing," Lisbon shook her. Jane gave her a stare that she knew all too well. "Well, ever since you and I started working together there has always been drama."

"Oh," Jane said deflated.

"Jane, that didn't come out right."

"But it is true," Jane pointed out.

"Yes there is drama in my life and most of it is thank to you, but I wouldn't trade it for anything," Lisbon stated as looked him straight in the eye.

The two of them held that look for a few second before each one broke away and looked at something else. Jane looked down at his watched and notice that it was almost midnight.

"Only a few minutes left," Jane stated. Lisbon nodded as she got off the make shift bed and headed towards the window.

Jane watched her from a distance as he thought back to everything year. From him finally telling her about Hightower and what he knew about Red John. To her getting shot and him shooting Carter then his almost drowning. The team had also shared it fair share of the drama especially Grace. It would be nice to start over fresh but that wasn't going to be option.

"Thirty seconds," Lisbon voiced drifted to him. He nodded and joined her at the window.

He watched as she silently counted down the seconds.

"Happy New Year, Jane" Lisbon said quietly.

"Happy New Year," Jane replied as he looked at her lips and then to her eyes asking permission. She gave him a soft nod. He lean down and was about to kiss her when her phone rang. She looked at him quickly before answering it.

"Lisbon."

Lisbon dropped her head as she listen to the person on the other line. Jane knew in a instant that they had already been called up for another case. Closing her phone she looked up at him.

"We have a case."

"You think they would take a night off," Jane replied. Lisbon shook her head and then walked out the door already calling the rest of the team.

Jane waited for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts. He had wanted to kiss her, not just because of some sort of New Year's Eve tradition but because he wanted to. And that was what scared him the most. His phone vibrated in vest pocket with what he presume was a message from Lisbon telling him to join her at the car. He looked once more out into the city before heading out of the attic.

* * *

><p>Eight hours later and several gripes from the team about not being able to enjoy the day off Lisbon had locked her office door and laid down the couch. They had two suspect in custody already and Jane was with Cho interviewing them. They had barely said a few words since her phone had rang. She was almost grateful for the case because it allowed her not to think about what would have happened if they had kissed.<p>

"You know if you let me hypnotize them this would go a lot faster," Jane stated as he walked in and closed the door.

"There was a reason why I locked the door Jane," Lisbon said irritated.

"Yes you have a headache, which I can clear up with solving the case," he pointed out as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"No!"

"No, I can't clear up your headache?" Jane asked with a grin.

Lisbon shook her head. "No you can't hypnotism them, it is illegal."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Jane stated matter-of-fact.

"No, and you are not changing my mind," Lisbon replied and got up. She sat up rub her hand over the back of her neck hoping to relief the stress.

"You know I can help you with that," Jane spoke softly as he moved and sat next to her.

"I already have headache I don't need you also in my head," Lisbon said as she leaned back against the couch.

"I wasn't going to do that."

"Then what?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"Sit forward," Jane stated. Lisbon hesitated a few seconds before she gave into his request.

Within seconds she felt his hands on the back of her neck working the knots out. Sighing with contentment. Closing her eyes she allowed him to help her relax.

"Where did you learn this?" Lisbon asked.

"Just a little trick I picked up."

"Your wife?"

"Yes," Jane said sadly but didn't stop what he was doing. Lisbon leaned her head away from him allowing him more access to her neck.

"Boss?" Cho voiced echo through the door as he knocked. Lisbon cussed under her breath as Jane removed his hand.

"Yes," Lisbon stated angrily.

"We have a confession," Cho stated as he walked in.

"Seriously?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"Our first suspect just gave himself up, claiming he did it in self-defense," Cho explained.

"Thanks Cho," Lisbon replied. Cho nodded and left the two of them. "What did you do?" Lisbon accused Jane after the door shut.

"Nothing," Jane said truthfully. Lisbon eyed him closely.

"Well, at least the case is closed," Lisbon remarked as she leaned back against the couch. Jane mimicked her move.

"Now you can go home and get some rest," Jane pointed out.

"Can't, need to fill out the paperwork," Lisbon replied groggily as she allowed her eyes to closed.

"Have Cho do it," Jane suggested as he felt something fall against his shoulder.

A small smiled crept on his face as he looked over at Lisbon who was using his shoulder as a pillow. He reach with his available hand behind he couch and grabbed the blanket. He laid it over her and then lean his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt himself drift off quickly into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the characters or show.

A/N: This is the final chapter so I want to thank all those who have read, reviewed, and added it to his or her alerts. Thanks once again and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Agent Lisbon?" Wainwright asked, as he walked into the bullpen.<p>

"In her office, sir," Van Pelt replied.

Wainwright nodded and headed towards the office. He gave a slight knock before he opened the door. His eyes immediately set upon Jane and Lisbon, who were still asleep. He cleared his throat loudly, which caused both people to snap awake.

"Sir!" Lisbon said surprised, as she jumped away from Jane. Jane stretched a little but didn't move from his position on the couch.

"I was coming to check on the progress of your case," Wainwright said sternly.

"Cho stated that one of our suspects confessed to the crime."

"Finish the paperwork, and then meet me in my office," Wainwright ordered before leaving.

"Damn it!" Lisbon said furious. Jane couldn't help but start laughing. Lisbon glared at him as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Lisbon, why so grumpy?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Oh, let's see," As she held her hand up and started to count off reasons. "One: Wainwright caught me sleeping on the job. Two: I now have a meeting with him, and three: I fell asleep with you."

"Well more like on me," he pointed out. Lisbon huffed and picked up the stapler. Jane held up his hands and made his way out of the office.

"Everything okay?" Van Pelt asked as he walked towards his couch.

"Yes," Jane replied, he knew full well that if he told the truth Lisbon would cause bodily harm to him.

"Cho, where are we with the suspect?" Lisbon ordered as she came out of the office.

"Already been taken to county prison. Here is the paperwork," Cho said unnerved. Lisbon nodded as she walked back into her and slammed the door for good measure.

"What did you do?" Rigsby accused Jane.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Jane pretended to be offended.

"Because it is always you," Van Pelt pointed out.

"Meh," Jane waved her off before heading over to the kitchenette.

Jane placed the kettle on the stove before he leaned against the counter, just as Lisbon walked in with coffee cup. Jane studied her as she poured herself a fresh cup.

"It is creepy when you do that," Lisbon stated.

"Do what?" Jane smiled.

"When you try to analyze people," Lisbon stated as she turned around to look at him.

"I was just trying to figure out how long you are going to avoid Wainwright," Jane said simply.

"As long as possible, if I can help it."

"What is the worst that can happen?"

"Really? You have to ask," Lisbon replied.

"Enlighten me, my dear," Jane smiled at her, but she just glared at him. The man could really infuriating sometimes.

"You can't stand there and tell me that you haven't heard the rumors that have spread through this building. And after this, who knows what else they would be say," Lisbon explained.

"Since when do you care what people say or think?" Jane asked.

"I don't." Lisbon said, annoyed. Jane's smile grew bigger than before.

"Liar."

Lisbon sighed in defeat. "Maybe I care a little."

"Well, I can promise that you have a good reputation," Jane answered. Lisbon laughed at his comment.

"My reputation has gone to hell since the day I signed on with you."

"I'm hurt," Jane mocked.

"Sheep dip," Lisbon replied before she left him. She knew Jane was watching her walk away, and she couldn't help but smile.

Lisbon walked into her office, and took one more sip of her coffee before she grabbed her files and headed out toward Wainwright's office.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Lisbon acknowledged Wainwright, as she walked into his office.<p>

"Agent, please sit." Wainwright motioned to the seats in front of his desk. Lisbon nodded and sat down. "Are those the case files?"

"Yes," Lisbon answered, while she handed over the files.

"A simple open and shut case," Wainwright stated, as he looked over the files.

"Seems that way, sir."

"Good. You and your team have the next three days off." Wainwright said as he closed the file and looked up at her.

"Thank you, sir." Lisbon said a little shocked.

"You can go," Wainwright motioned for her to leave. Lisbon nodded and got up. She reached the door when Wainwright stopped her "Oh, and one other thing."

Lisbon felt her breath hitch in her throat, as she turned around to face him again. "Sir?"

"I recommend that you read the CBI rules and regulation book again." Wainwright said simply, before he turned back to his work.

"Yes, sir." Lisbon hastily replied and walked quickly out of his office.

* * *

><p>Jane avoided Lisbon for the better part of an hour after her meeting with Wainwright. It wasn't until he had heard from the team that they had the next three days off that he decided it was time to talk to her. With a fresh cup of coffee and tea in hand, he headed into her office.<p>

"Hey." Lisbon said from her desk as he walked in.

"This is for you." Jane placed the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks."

"So, how did the meeting go?" Jane asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Fine, he just wanted to tell me that he was giving the team three days off." Lisbon explained.

"That was it?"

"Yeah, why?" _Two can play this game_, she thought.

"Never mind." Jane waved her off as he took a sip of her tea.

"You can't help it." Lisbon laughed.

"What?"

"You are dying to know what Wainwright said about us," Lisbon answered.

"No, because I already know what he said." Jane responded.

"Really?" Lisbon asked in surprise.

"He recommended that you re-read the CBI rules and regulation books." Jane proclaimed.

"How in the hell can you possibly know what he said word for word?" Lisbon asked, shocked.

"Because he is easy to read." Jane said with an air of nonchalance.

"More like eavesdropping." Lisbon shot back, as she got up from the desk and joined him on the couch.

"Nah, I would never do such a thing." Jane retaliated.

"Sure you wouldn't." Lisbon grinned.

"You know I've been thinking," Lisbon said quietly.

"About?"

"Us, and what almost happened."

"Lisbon..." Jane wasn't sure of what to say.

"It was in the 'moment' kind of thing," Lisbon stated.

"Was it?" Jane asked, sincerely.

Lisbon searched his eyes with hers and for the second time that day, he silently asked permission with his eyes to kiss her. Lisbon smiled before she leaned over and kissed him. Jane broke the kiss a few moments later and leaned back a little to study her face.

"Patrick," she whispered.

"I know," was all he could say, before he pulled her back for another kiss. Jane cupped her face with hand, as her arms went around his neck. He deepened the kiss, as he pulled her closer to him. When the need for oxygen became apparent, Lisbon broke the kiss and leaned her head against his.

"Wow," was the only thing that Lisbon could say as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Jane agreed, before he moved away from her and got off the couch.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked.

"Hmm, I need to go," Jane said hurried before he walked out of her office.

Jane had taken sanctuary in his attic after the kiss; he knew sooner or later, Lisbon would come to talk to him but for the moment, he was all alone with his thoughts. The first kiss had been nice and sweet, while the second one had been more than he had expected and that scared him more than he thought possible.

"Jane?' Lisbon asked, as she knocked on the door.

Jane waved her in and motioned her to sit on his makeshift bed. Lisbon shook her head and stayed where she was.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry. I just had to..." Jane began, but he was at a loss for words.

"I know." Lisbon stated, sadly.

Jane walked over to her and linked his hand with hers. "I liked the kiss, a lot."

"Me too." Lisbon smiled, as she closed the small gap between them.

"I just..."

"Patrick, we both know that there is something between us, especially after that kiss. But I know you will never be able to commit to anyone unless, unless you are ready to come to terms with your past. So, let's make a pack today that we revisit this situation between us after the Red John case is closed. If there are still feelings between us, then we will decide on what we want to do then, and until that time, we should merely forget about what happened." Lisbon suggested.

"I don't want to forget." Jane said, honestly. "But, you are right about me and for that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Lisbon said, as she placed her free hand on his chest.

"So, what do we do now?" Jane asked.

"We go on with our lives, with hopefully less problems from you." Lisbon smirked.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"It's fun for you, it's paperwork for me." Lisbon pointed out.

"Meh."

Lisbon shook her head and then removed her hand from his chest and released his other, which was linked with hers before she turned around and headed toward the door.

"Want to get some dinner?" Jane asked.

"I'm tired, so I'll take a rain check." Lisbon replied, before she disappeared from the room and down the stairs.

Jane smiled to no one, and walked over to the window. He had always been determined to find Red John, but now, he had another reason to find him. He wanted to know if there was something more between him and Lisbon. Jane continued to smile, as his mind drifted to the kiss.

"Maybe, it will be a good year after all." He whispered.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
